Tigris
The Tigris is a Tenno double-barrel shotgun. Being a duplex-automatic weapon, it has a unique firing mechanism, in that pressing and holding the fire button will fire one shell, while releasing the fire button will also fire a shell; tapping the attack button will fire two shells in rapid succession, thus making this weapon flexible against heavy and light enemies. It deals massive damage per shot, but its 2-round magazine and duplex-auto nature forces a reload after every shot, limiting its effectiveness against groups of enemies. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages *Extremely high base damage. **High damage – effective against health. *Very high status chance. *High accuracy/low spread. *Unique trigger type allows for two rapid shots against tough targets, or careful shot management against many weaker opponents. First shot on button press, the second on button release. *Efficient ammunition economy. Disadvantages *Low and damage – less effective against shields and armor. *Has linear damage falloff from 100% to 47.62% from 10m to 20m target distance (distances are affected by projectile flight speed). *Low critical chance. *Before 100% status chance, the listed status chance is the base chance per shot that at least one pellet will proc a status; the actual base status chance per pellet is ~6.36%. *Inefficient against groups unless when using Punch Through mods. *Extremely low magazine size of just two rounds; requires frequent reloading. *Tied with for the second lowest pellet count of all shotguns, after . Notes *Even if the weapon fires only one round, the reload animation is shown to eject two rounds, but will still draw one round from the ammo pool. *The Tigris received an increase of 29% base damage at , boosting its damage well above even the . further increased the Tigris' base damage to more than double its previous values. *The listed damage is actually the total of all the pellets' damage value. The actual damage per pellet is 26.25 , 26.25 , and 210 . Tips *Can reach 100% status chance per pellet with , , , , and . *Due to its unique firing mode it is possible to reload straight after firing the first round, saving ammo when up against weak solo enemies. *Performing actions that would normally cancel charge attacks (ex. rolling, ledge grabs etc.) when the first shot has been expended will lock the second shot in place, preventing it from firing when the attack button is released; the shot will only be triggered upon tapping the attack button again. This can be used to conserve the second shot without constantly holding down the attack button. *The Tigris has a high chance of cutting corpses into pieces, making it an ideal candidate for a to bring along, as the game considers the cut corpses as separate entities, essentially giving multiple corpses to desecrate from a single enemy and thus yielding more chances to create more drops. *Using the Tigris requires a very different mindset from other shotguns; whereas the other shotguns all allow quick follow-ups, the double-barrel Tigris has to pick and choose its shots more carefully. Similarly, the Tigris is not focused towards damage per second, instead focusing entirely on burst damage. Bear this in mind when using it and it quickly will become a valuable asset. *Whilst the Tigris normally fires both shots in rapid succession, holding down the attack button will fire only the first shot; releasing left-click will then fire the other. This can be used to manage and place shots more efficiently.*Due to the weapon's low magazine size and tight spread, consider using and/or in order to deal with large groups more effectively. *The Tigris' high base damage makes it effective against lightly armored/shielded enemies such as the Infested. When fighting heavily armored/shielded enemies, consider using and respectively to take advantage of the Tigris' high status chance. **Due to its low and damage, installing , or is not recommended. ** and are highly effective at increasing the damage. *Whilst the Tigris is powerful and very accurate, its low pellet count means that even one projectile missing can significantly reduce the firepower of its shots. is essential for maximizing the Tigris' firepower. *As the Tigris has an extremely low magazine capacity, upgrades such as at Rank 2 (+30%) will raise capacity to 3. For a 4-round magazine combine at Rank 5 (+60%) and a at Rank 1 (+20% Capacity, -6% Reload). Since both of these mods max at 60% with a combined total of 120%, the Tigris cannot exceed a 4-round magazine capacity. **When having 3 shells per magazine however, the first 2 will fire normally but there will be a short delay before the extra one can be fired. This delay can be decreased by , although this will have no effect to the already very fast burst of the first 2 shots. **With a magazine size of 4, you can fire 2 bursts, with a short delay between them. **Using burst-cancelling (e.g. rolling, ledge-grabs) described above will cause the weapon to fire another two-shot burst pattern when fired again, if it has a capacity of 3 or 4. This allows for a much wider range of firing patterns (e.g. fire one, roll-cancel, fire two, fire one). *Reloading manually right after emptying the magazine skips the after-firing delay which is very useful for a 2-shot build. Trivia *The Tigris is a break-action shotgun, which the barrels can be hinged, and rotated perpendicular to the bore axis to expose the breech and allow loading and unloading of rounds. *The Tigris was first seen on a concept art sheet along with the and . Though it was one of the most popular of the three concepts, it was the last to be completed. *The name of this weapon has two possible sources; **''tigris is the Hungarian and Latin word for "tiger", possibly reflecting this weapon's bladed design and high percentage of damage; or **The ''Tigris river, which was one of two rivers (the other being the Euphrates river) that served as the birthplace for Mesopotamia. *The weapon's buff on was suggested comically by Scott from Digital Extremes, claiming: *This is technically the first shotgun to have a burst-fire feature. *Up until , Specters wielding this weapon used it as a fully automatic weapon without the need to reload, resulting in incredible mid-range firepower. *The Tigris, along with the similar looking and , can be purchased from the Razor Gunplay Bundle. Bugs *When reloading the Tigris with 1 shell in the magazine, its user will be forced into an awkward reloading animation after its actual reload. This is purely visual. *On occasion when shooting both rounds at a target, said target's corpse will be duplicated. *The Tigris' metallic surface has been changed into a plastic material, though it is unknown if this is a bug or intended feature, as other weapons in the Tigris family ( and ) have kept their metallic material. It was changed in a recent patch without mention. Media Tigriscodex.png|Tigris Codex Tigrisinarsenal.png|Tigris' looks Tigris Colour Customization.png|Tigris Colour Customization Warframe Let's Build the Tigris Double Barrel Shotgun (Damage 2.0 Build) Warframe - All Tenno Primaries - Weapon Animations & Sounds (2012 - 2019) Patch History *Fixed the Tigris firing when doing a roll animation. *Fixed the Tigris no longer having its PBR textures. *Minor sound remastering updates have been made to the Tigris. *Reduced aimed zoom for all shotguns apart from the Astilla. *Mastery Rank increased from 4 to 9. *Status chance increased from 25% to 28%. *Critical chance increased from 5% to 10%. *Fixed Specters not reloading when equipped with a Tigris as their loadout. *Added muzzle flash to shotguns. *Added Shotgun drop-off weapon stats to the Arsenal. *Changed Fatal Acceleration to allow fitting on all Shotguns since trace-hit shotguns have their falloff altered by projectile flight speed Mods (this was already happening from Riven drawbacks). *Removed a delay intended to fix frame rate when auto reloading a weapon. This primarily affected the Tigris due to frequent reloading. ;Tigris Changes: The addition of alt-fire on the Tigris came as an unintended change during the split of alt-fire and aim. As a result, the alternative fire button on the Tigris has been removed. Players can now tap the attack button once for a both barrels, or hold down the fire button to delay firing the second barrel. Please note that this does not change the DPS of the Tigris! ;Shotgun Buffs: Several changes have been made to shotgun weapons across the board – resulting in a list of changes similar from weapon to weapon. The following list of changes apply to all Primary Shotguns with exception to the Phage: *Increased damage across all shotguns. *Damage after projectile falloff has been increased for all shotguns. *Some shotguns have been given improvements to reload speed. *Some shotguns have received improvements to their projectile flight speed. *Death at close to mid range will now toss enemies into a forceful ragdoll. *Increased the damage of the Tigris in PvP. *The Tigris has now been balanced for use in PvP. *Fixed shotgun weapons causing ‘glass’ impacts on the wrong materials. *Damage multipliers for the Tigris have been normalized (no more arbitrary multipliers). *Fixed an issue with Specter's firing rate on the Tigris being incorrect. *Tigris now has improved damage, critical chance, and proc rate. *Fixed an issue with the Tigris where having an odd number of bullets could cause the reload animation to play twice. *Damage and range buff for Tigris – 35-45 per pellet, firing mechanic has pretty hard draw back. – so this thing needs to hit like a truck! (Scott’s Words!) *Fixed issue with Tigris where second shot would be fired upon melee, weapon switch, landing a jump, or roll dodging. Performing any of these actions will now cancel the loaded shot from semi automatic behavior. *Introduced. }} See Also * , the New Loka custom version. * , the Prime counterpart to this weapon. * , the secondary counterpart to this weapon. * , the melee counterpart to this weapon. de:Tigris es:Tigris fr:Tigris it:Tigris Category:Update 11 Category:Tenno Category:Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Slash Damage Weapons Category:Shotgun Category:Duplex Fire